Un amour partager
by Amacky
Summary: Abandonné Neji en a marre des coups d'un soir il veut une relation durable
1. Chapter 1

_**Un amour partager mais caché**_

_**Couple: vous verrez bien**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

Entre parenthèse et en italique: vous le serrez bien assez tôt

J'en ai marre des filles. Elles ne m'apprécient que parce que je suis beau gosse, elles ne voient pas l'intérieur. Ce que je ressens, elles ne veulent en aucun cas le savoir. Ce qui les intéressent c'est mon physique qui plaît à pas mal de monde en fait que ce soit les femmes ou les hommes. Mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un homme je m'en tient qu'aux femmes et c'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça. Toutes les filles avec lesquelles je suis sortie n'était que pour le sexe, même si parfois j'ai passer de bon moment en leur compagnie. Je veux changer, je veux entretenir une relation sur une longue durée et que les sentiments soient présents. Mais apparemment cela ne dois pas me convenir puisque je n'y arrive, je n'arrive pas à être sérieux. Arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit Neji ça ne sert à rien, si j'allais plutôt voir quelqu'un. Qui je pourrais aller voir? Lee, non il est en mission, Shikamaru, non il va dire que je l'emmerde ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je vais aller voir Naruto il va me changer les idées. Notre blond nous remontes toujours le morale sans trop poser de questions. Je me dirige donc vers chez lui. Je monte les escaliers et frappe. J'entend à travers la porte qu'on me dit d'entrer, c'est donc ce que je fais, j'entre et vais vers son salon-salle à manger et m'installe dans le fauteuil situé à gauche du canapé, près de la table à manger. Naruto était dans la cuisine et il passa la tête par la porte.

- Neji! Avec un ton de surprise dans sa voix

- Naruto! Avec la même ton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici et en plus il fait nuit, ça ne te ressemble pas, tu ne devrais pas être en compagnie d'une jolie fille?

- Oh m'en parle pas.

- Oulà ça ne va pas toi parler comme ça. C'est pas normal.

- C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas en compagnie d'une fille que je vais mal.

- Tu ne va pas m'avoir comme ça mon petit Neji je sais que ça ne va pas, d'une jamais de la vie tu viendrais chez moi pendant la nuit et de deux comme je disais juste avant, ce n'est pas normal.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me plaindre mais pour passé une soirée en compagnie de l'un de mes amis je n'ai pas le droit.

- Bien sur que tu en a le droit tu veux un thé ou quelque chose de plus fort?

- Si tu as du saké ce n'est pas de refus.

- Ok je vais chercher la bouteille et un verre. Attend moi?

- Je ne vais pas partir imbécile, si je suis venu c'est pas pour partir dans la minute qui suit.

- Si tu le dis on va pas te contredire.

- Va chercher la bouteille au lieu de parler.

- D'accord chef j'y vais.

Il va dans la cuisine, j'aime bien son côté enfantin même si parfois c'est barbant. Au moins il ne se prend pas la tête il vit sa vie sans se poser de question, je crois que c'est ça que j'aime chez lui. Mais par contre il ne parle pratiquement jamais de lui, il parle sans arrêt mais il ne mentionne jamais quelque chose qui le concerne. Il se préoccupe beaucoup trop des autre à mon goût. Ses amis ainsi que les inconnus passent avant lui-même. Il est resté tellement seul pendant plusieurs années qu'il ne veut pas que d'autres personnes souffrent autant que lui à souffert de cette solitude, il veut rendre les gens tristes autour de lui heureux, et ne veut pas qu'il se renferme sur eux même pour être enfermé dans une bulle qui rend complètement asocial. Son histoire est assez triste mais au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait il s'est fait des amis et est sorti de cette solitude qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Je suis heureux de pouvoir faire partie des personnes qui l'on justement aider à sortir de ce gouffre que les gens avait creuser pour l'enterré sous terre. Il reviens avec une tasse que je suppose être du thé pour lui et une bouteille de saké avec par-dessus un verre, il déposa le tout sur la table basse avant de s'être assis dans le canapé.

- Je retente mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Naruto j'ai pas envie d'en parler alors s'il te plaît ne me redemande pas.

- Bon d'accord je n'insiste pas excuse moi, je suis désolé.

- Non c'est rien c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir, c'est tout. Je te le dirais peut être plus tard mais pas maintenant ok?

- Je retiens ce que tu dis.

- Tu peux retenir quand je parle je ne parle pas pour rien dire.

- Ok. Je te sers un verre alors?

- Oui je veux bien merci, tu n'en bois pas?

- Non la dernière cuite que je me suis prise je m'en rappelle un peu trop alors je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Sinon quoi de beau dans ta vie?

- La routine, des missions pas ci et par là mais c'est tout et toi alors?

- La même chose.

- Et sinon côté cœur ou en es tu?

- Toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire au point mort.

- Ah ouais! Pourtant tu n'es pas mal et tu n'as aucune prétendantes.

- Apparemment non je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir une fille à mon bras tous les soirs.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas une vie.

- Tu va pas te plaindre de faire fantasmer les filles et même les mecs.

- Non je ne vais pas m'en plaindre mais tu sais c'est pénible à la fin.

- Je me posais une question tu veux bien y répondre?

- Vas y.

- Tu es beau gosse, brillant, excellent ninja et tu possédes une intelligence au dessus de la moyenne mais que ressens-tu exactement?

- Ce que je ressens?

- Tes sentiments dans tout ça qu'en penses-tu?

- Si tu savais.

- C'est si compliqué que ça?

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- Et bien je suis dans le même état que toi si cela peut te rassurer.

- Tu es amoureux de qui?

- Moi? De personne bien sûr eh eh, me dis-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Je ne te crois pas tu fuis et tu es nerveux.

- Non pas du tout, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, je suis comme toi j'ai mes secrets, je t'en parlerais peut être un jour.

- Tu me le diras?

- Mais oui, de toute manière il faudra qu'un jour je t'en parle. Attend une seconde si je suis dans le même état que toi cela voudrait-il dire que tu es amoureux?

- Oh non pas le moins du monde, je ne suis en aucun cas amoureux. J'ai juste dis que ce que je ressentais était compliqué cela veux juste dire que c'est le bazar dans ma tête. Que devrais tu me dire?

- Rien de spécial.

- Tu en as trop dis ou pas assez.

- N'insistes pas Neji je ne te dirais rien pas pour le moment.

- Ok je n'insisterais pas plus.

Je ne sais pas de qui il est amoureux mais en tout cas il semble mal à l'aise d'en parler. Pourtant je suis son ami, je pourrais peut être l'aider. Je n'irais pas le crier sur tous les toits. Bon c'est vrai que j'agis de la même manière mais je ne veux pas lui dire que je ne veux plus de coup d'un soir mais d'une relation durable, il se foutrait de ma gueule. Je ne veux pas lui dire que ma vie de « Don Juan » je n'en veux plus je veux pouvoir avoir des sentiments qui soient réciproques. Je vais demander à Naruto si je peux dormir chez lui ce soir car pour tout dire je ne veux pas voir une fille devant chez moi.

- Naruto?

- Mmh.

- Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir?

- Euh oui si tu veux mais faut que j'aille alors préparé le lit pour que tu puisses dormir dedans moi je prendrais le canapé.

- Tu vas pas dormir dans le canapé, moi je vais y dormir, c'est moi qui m'impose et il faudrait que je squatte ton lit il en ai hors de question, donnes moi des couvertures et ça suffira amplement.

- Même si tu t'es imposer tu restes un invité alors tu dormiras dans mon lit ce soir.

- Dans ce cas on dort tous les deux dans le même lit.

Naruto se mit à rougir d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

- Je vais pas te manger ou te sauter dessus dans la nuit, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

- Non je m'en doute mais… me dit-il.

- Mais quoi? Sinon je dors dans le canapé.

- Non c'est bon tu peux dormir avec moi.

- Ok je peux prendre une douche?

- Euh oui vas y au fond à droite.

- Merci pourrais-tu me prêter des affaires?

- Oui je vais les chercher.

- Je serais dans la salle de bain.

Je vais donc là où Naruto m'à indiqué. Je me met devant le lavabo et me regarde dans le miroir. Que peut elles bien me trouvé? Je commence à me déshabiller, je suis torse nu et Naruto débarque et referme de suite la porte et s'excuse derrière celle-ci. Il doit être mal à l'aise de m'avoir vu à moitié nu. Enfin je pense que c'est ça. Je lui dis donc que je m'en fou qu'il me voit comme je suis puisque lui aussi est un mec, il est fait de la même manière que moi. Mais il entre dans la salle de bain une main sur les yeux et tend les affaires de l'autre, c'est une situation assez comique je dois dire alors je ne pu m'empêcher de prendre un fou rire. Je continue de me déshabiller tout en étant mort de rire et je ne suis plus qu'en boxer lorsque Naruto ouvre les yeux. Je pense qu'il a atteins la teinte rouge la plus haute en quelque secondes à peine et franchement de la voir rougir de cette manière me fait encore plus rire que je ne riais au départ. Je prends donc les habits qu'il me tend et le fait sortir gentiment en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est aussi mal à l'aise, allez savoir. Je finis par enlever mon boxer, je me place dans la cabine de douche, laisse couler l'eau avant qu'elle ne devienne chaude et me glisse dessous, l'eau coule sur mon corps lentement, j'aime prendre des douches c'est un moyen comme un autre pour se détendre. Je reste un petit moment sous l'eau me mouillant les cheveux, je prends les gels douches de Naruto l'un sent exactement comme Naruto, je ne vais donc pas prendre celui-ci je prends le deuxième, il sent la noix de coco, c'est un parfum que j'aime énormément et je finis par prendre un shampoing il y en a aussi deux alors je prends celui qui sent la vanille, ce parfum aussi m'enivre, j'aime la vanille. Je me rince puis ferme les robinets et sors de la douche. J'ouvre un placard et je trouve des serviettes en prend une et m'essuie avec. Je prends les affaires que Naruto m'a laissé et les enfilent. Un bas de survêtements et un maillot quelconque, je n'aime pas dormir en pyjamas mais si je devais dire à Naruto que je voulais dormir en boxer il me ferais une crise cardiaque. Une fois les serviettes misent dans le bac à linge je sors de la salle de bain et vais dans la chambre du blond, la porte est entrouverte alors je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Naruto écrit sur une sorte de carnet, il a dû me repérer puisqu'il le ferme de suite et se retourne, mine de rien j'entre comme si je n'avais rien vu.

- Tu as terminé?

- Oui merci ça m'a fait du bien, j'ai pu me détendre.

- Après s'être foutu de ma gueule?

- Ne sois pas susceptible tu étais mais trop à mourir de rire, tu t'aurais vu tu aurais toi aussi rit je te jure.

- Ouais c'est ça rira bien qui rira le dernier.

- C'est très disons subtil.

- Oh c'est bon, j'ai changer les draps, tu peux te coucher si tu veux, je vais prendre ma douche.

- Merci de m'accueillir chez toi cette nuit.

- Pas de quoi. J'y vais.

Il sort de la chambre et je défais les draps et me glisse dans les couvertures. Mais j'en ressort immédiatement et me dirige vers son bureau pour voir ce qu'il avait écrit. Je sais la curiosité est un vilain défauts mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. L'eau coule dans la salle de bain cela veut dire que je peux lire un petit moment. C'est un carnet, écrit en gros caractères.

**« NE PAS TOUCHER »**

Ce qu'il ne faut pas écrire si l'on veut vraiment que personne ne touche. Ce n'est qu'un provocation, qui nous pousse à pêcher. Moi en tout cas cela ne va pas m'arrêter bien au contraire. J'ouvre le carnet en première page écrit:

_« Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Usumaki, je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne un journal intime c'est la première fois que j'en tiens un, mais j'ai décidé aujourd'hui d'écrire toutes les choses que je ne peux pas, ne veux pas ou n'ose pas dire. Alors voilà ne m'en veut pas de noircir tes pages au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulent pour te raconter ce qui ne va pas et ce qui va. Ce que je ne veux pas que les autres découvrent. Je te laisse sur ces derniers mots ce soir. » _

Alors comme ça Naruto tiend un journal intime, interessant. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de fouiller ou de lire les affaires des autres et surtout pas des ses amis. Mais aussi c'est de sa faute s'il n'a pas confiance en ses propres amis pour nous dire de qui il est amoureux. Bon c'est vrai que ce que je suis en train de faire n'est pas digne de confiance non plus. Je devrais peut être arrêter. L'eau coule toujours dans la salle de bain malgré que ma raison me cri de ne pas continué mais je le fais quand même, je pense que ma curiosité est vraiment un très mauvais défauts. Je lis en diagonale et m'arrête sur une page.

_« Sasuke me manque, depuis le combat que j'ai eu avec lui lorsqu'il a décidé de rejoindre Orochimaru pour acquérir de la puissance afin d'assouvir sa vengeance contre son frère. A l'époque je n'avais alors que treize ans, ce jour là il m'a dit que j'étais son meilleur ami mais maintenant que j'y pense était ce vraiment le cas, me considère-t-il aujourd'hui encore comme son ami, si c'était le cas je pense qu'il ne m'aurait pas lâchement abandonné comme il l'a fait. C'était peut être mon rival mais c'était avant tout un ami, mon premier et meilleur ami mais après m'avoir avoué qu'ile me considérait lui aussi comme tel il m'a laissé seul. Aujourd'hui je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir des amis de vrais amis. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être vue comme quelque chose porteur d'une maladie contagieuse. Non pas que nos amis si je peux les qualifié comme les tiens aussi ne m'apprécie pas mais les liens ne sont pas si fort. Je n'arrive pas à me confié à eux, je n'arrive pas à leur dire ce que je ressens. Sasuke te souviens tu du liens qui nous relis? Il était si fort avant ton départ, tu ne m'adressais peut être que très rarement la parole mais j'arrivais à te comprendre et toi-même si je ne disais pas ce que je ressentais tu le savait c'était ça notre lien il était indestructible mais depuis ton départ il s'effrite, je sais que ta vie tourne autour de la vengeance mais pourquoi n'acceptes tu pas la main que je te tend pour t'éloigné de ces visions d'horreurs qui ne font que t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de jour en jour. Pauvre Sasuke. Tu me manques énormément, j'ai besoin de me confié et pour le faire c'est sur un journal que je le fais mais lui ne me répond pas, il m'écoute juste ça. J'ai besoin d'un ami comme toi ici mais ils en ont déjà tous ici et ils ont des meilleurs amis et je pense qu'ils ne veulent certainement pas m'entendre me lamenter sur mon sort. J'en ai finis pour aujourd'hui. » _

Je ne pensais pas qu'il se considérais comme quelqu'un n'ayant pas d'amis pour parler, mais nous sommes là, il peut nous parler à nous mais il ne veut pas nous inquiéter. Peut être que nous ne montrons pas assez notre amour. Pourquoi pense-t-il que nous ne l'apprécions juste, je pense que tout le monde ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Je continue d'avancer dans les pages et m'arrête sur l'une d'entre elle.

_« Je crois que je suis amoureux, mais je ne dirais pas le nom de la personne dont je suis amoureux, mais je peux dire que ce quelqu'un est un homme. Ce n'est pas très habituel de tomber amoureux d'un mec alors que vous en êtes un vous aussi. Bon après tout l'amour ne se contrôle pas on tombe amoureux d'une personne mais c'est le hasard qui fait les choses. Il faut que je tombe amoureux d'un homme et pas d'une fille alors que ma vie est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Je suis pourchasser par l'akatsuki, mon meilleur ami s'est rallié à eux après avoir tuer son frère, ma vie est en effet très compliqué. Je ne pense pas que je vais avouer mes sentiments à cette personne car je ne pense pas qu'elle les accepterait après tout il aime les filles alors si je pense ne serais ce qu'un peu à ce qu'il y ai une chance que je sorte avec lui mes espoirs disparaîtrons lorsqu'il me dira que c'est impossible. Je pense que mon amour pour lui ne cessera de grandir. Je pense que je pourrais mourir pour lui. J'en suis même sûr. J'ai terminé avec mes états d'âmes encore aujourd'hui.»_

_Naruto est bien amoureux je ne me trompais mais de qui parle-t-il? Quelle est cette personne dont parle Naruto. Qui est l'homme qu'il aime? Le point positif dans tout ça c'est que puisqu'il est amoureux d'un homme il ne se prendra pas la tête avec les filles._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

J'ai appris beaucoup de choses dis donc mais de qui est il amoureux? Mystère je referme le carnet et retourne dans le lit, je n'entend plus l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Je me recouvre et fait mine de dormir. Naruto entre dans la chambre. Il hésite à se mettre dans le lit et finit par se décider. Il entre dans le lit et je trouve qu'il est chaud, au dessus de la température corporelle habituelle. Je me tourne vers lui et surpris que je sois réveillé, il se tourne pour être dos à moi, je lui demande de se retourner et il le fait après que insistance de ma part. Je mets une mains sur mon front et sur le siens, je n'avais pas tort il est vraiment brulant.

- Tu es malade Naruto, tu as de la fièvre.

- Non ce n'est rien ça va passer.

- je n'en suis pas si sûr, tu devrais peut être aller voir Tsunade

- Je ne vais pas aller voir Tsunade pour un simple fièvre.

- Si tu le dis, dis moi où se trouve ta pharmacie.

- Elle est dans le placard de la salle de bain mais je n'en ai pas besoin je te dis.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu dis, tu as de la fièvre et je vais te donner un comprimé que tu le veuille ou non.

- Ok, fais comme tu veux puisque je n'ai rien le droit de dire.

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bain, ouvre le placard, cherche un médicament pour la fièvre. Bingo j'ai trouvé douleurs et fièvres, c'est nickel. Je vais dans la cuisine prend un verre et le remplit d'eau. Une fois fait je vais dans la chambre. Je vais vers le lit et je vois que Naruto s'est endormit. Je voulais le réveiller pour qu'il prenne le cachet mais choisit de ne rien faire, je dépose le comprimé et le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et retourne de mon côté du lit et me recouche. Je n'aurais pas pu lui poser la question ce soir, je lui demanderais demain. Je m'endors assez facilement.

J'entend le chant des oiseaux ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux, la lumière du jour me percute de plein fois et je ferme aussitôt les yeux. Il aurait pu fermer les volets, quoique j'aurais pu le faire aussi. Je retente d'ouvrir les yeux et ceux-ci commencent à s'habituer à la lumière envahissant la pièce. Je me tourne pour voir Naruto mais il n'est plus là, il n'est plus dans le lit. Je me lève tranquillement et enfile mes vêtements, je n'entend rien et je trouve ça plutôt bizarre pour Naruto, je devrais entendre plus de bruit que ça mais là rien. Je sors de la chambre, et là je panique, Naruto est allongé par terre le verre d'eau d'hier soir dans la main droite renversé par terre. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il a? J'entreprend de le réveillé mais aucun signe. Je prend le téléphone et appelle l'hôpital de Konoha, ils me demandent ce qui se passe et je leur dit que mon ami est au sol et qu'il ne réagit. Ils me disent qu'une équipe de secours arrive.

Comment se fait-il que Naruto soit dans cette situation ne devrait- il pas ne jamais tomber malade avec la présence de Kyuubi en lui. Ce n'est pas normal. L'équipe médical est maintenant dans l'appartement de Naruto, ils prennent un brancard et l'emmène à l'hôpital. Tsunade attend dans celui-ci et s'affole à l'arrivé de Naruto sur un brancard.

- Que s'est il passé? Me demande Tsunade.

- Je n e sais pas, hier soir j'ai dormi chez lui et il avait de la température, je lui est apporté un médicament mais il s'était endormi, j'ai ^posé le verre sur sa table de nuit, j'ai été me couché et ce matin en me réveillant, je l'ai vu là étendu sur le sol avec le verre à la main, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

- Je vois. Ce n'est pas normal Naruto ne devrait pas tomber malade, a-t-il subit un stress ou quelque chose comme ça?

- Je ne sais pas enfin je ne pense pas.

- Malheur! Mais comment c'est possible un truc comme ça. Mettez le dans une chambre et essayer de faire quelque chose pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Dit elle sur un ton autoritaire aux médecins qui se trouvaient près d'elle.

- Oui hokage-sama, répondirent les médecins

Mais comment est il possible que le ninja le plus imprévisible et le plus persévérant tombe comme ça. Je vais dans la chambre où se trouve Naruto, les médecins ne sont plus là, je prend la feuille de soin et dessus est marqué que c'est une perte de conscience, et il ne savent pas quand Naruto se réveillera mais que ce sera dans pas longtemps. Mais ça veut dire quoi dans pas longtemps? Tsunade entre dans la chambre à son tour.

- Neji je peux te demander un service?

- Oui hokage-sama.

- Pourrais tu m'apporter des affaires pour Naruto?

- Euh oui j'y vais mais dès qu'il y a du nouveau, vous me tenez au courant.

- Oui sans aucun doute.

- Merci beaucoup.

Après la demande de Tsunade, je me dirige vers l'appartement du blond. Je suis dans les rues de Konoha et la seule chose que je voulais c'était que je ne croise aucune filles . Je me dépêche, monte les escaliers, ouvre la porte et entre à l'intérieur. Je vais dans sa chambre, trouve un sac sous le lit, je prend quelques affaires dans son armoire, dans la salle de bain et met tout dans le sac. Son carnet est toujours sur le bureau et guider par la curiosité, je l'ouvre à la page d'hier et continue ma lecture. Je sais que c'est mal mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_« Je pense que cette homme pourrait remplacer l'amour que je porte à Sasuke et qui sait peut être me le faire oublier. Après tout lui ne veux plus me voir. Je trouve qu'il lui ressemble pas physiquement mais il a le même regard que lui, les même gestes, il me fait vraiment penser à lui. Mais j'aimerais que cette personne me remarque au moins une fois, qu'il ne me voit pas comme un amis. J'aimerais qu'il me remarque, mais ce n'est pas le cas il ne me voit que comme un ami, rien ne se passera entre lui et moi. Il ne pourrait pas m'accepter enfin si mais comme je le dis en tant qu'ami c'est tout. Je m'en rend bien compte, il n'aime pas les hommes et ça j'en suis sûr. Il n'est jamais accompagner de la même personne tout les soir mais ce qui est sur c'est que ce n'est que de la compagnie féminine. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, leurs attributs marque bien qu'elles ne sont pas du même sexe que lui. Il faudrait peut être que je l'oublie, je me torturerais moins l'esprit à trop penser à lui. Non je ne pourrais pas l'oublier en claquant des doigts. Et en plus à chaque fois que je le vois mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai l'impression que le temps se fige. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux et qui plus est amoureux d'un HOMME ça ne pouvait pas être une femme comme tout le monde, enfin comme tous les hommes. » _

Qui peut être ce mec dont parle Naruto, je voudrais bien le savoir c'est peut être à cause de lui que Naruto s'est écroulé. Bon passons à une autre page, la dernière celle qu'il a surement écrite hier soir.

_« Neji est chez moi, dans mon appartement, que lui est il arrivé? En général il ne vient pas me voir, alors je pense que quelque chose c'est passé mais il ne veut pas me dire quoi a-t-il si peu confiance en moi? Il n'était pas en compagnie d'une femme ce soir c'est vraiment bizarre. Je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence, je pense à trop de chose quand il est avec moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi pensé de lui après tout je ne le connais pas plus que ça même si ce que je pense est tout autre. Je ne préfère pas étendre ce que je pense aujourd'hui sur le papier imagine qu'il tombe dessus par hasard que dirait il? Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Que je suis pathétique à écrire dans un carnet tout ce que je ressens. Bon je laisse le reste du carnet blanc Neji arrive. » _

C'est bien beau tout ça mais de un je ne sais toujours pas qui est la personne que Naruto aime et de deux QUE PENSE-T-IL DE MOI? Je n'aime pas que mon prénom soit cité quelque part et de plus si je ne sais pas ce que pense la personne qui parle de moi. Torture mentale va arriver si je ne sais pas ce que Naruto pense de moi. Enfin bref je ne suis pas là pour penser à moi. Je retourne à l'hôpital, prions encore pour ne pas que je tombe sur une fille. Je marche tranquillement mais tout de même rapidement. Manque de chance. Ino arrive et elle m'a vue. _Damnation, _je ne voulais pas tomber sur une fille mais surtout parmi elle surtout pas Ino.

- Neji! Tu pars en voyage ou en mission peut être?

- Aucun de deux laisse moi tranquille, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Ah oui et c'est quoi? Je peux venir avec toi?

- Non je n'ai aucune envie que tu m'accompagnes et cela ne te regardes pas ce que je fais.

- Tu es bien distant pourtant il y a deux nuits tu ne te plaignais pas et tu en redemandais même.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher et fais le.

- Non j'ai pas envie de te laisser dis moi d'abord ce que tu vas faire?

- Je vais à l'hôpital tu es contente? Maintenant laisses moi passer!

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu va à l'hôpital? Tu es malade?

- Mais non je ne suis pas malade, j'apporte juste des affaires à Naruto.

- Ah d'accord. Tant mieux si tu n'as rien. Tu peux y aller.

- J'attendais pas ton accord de toute manière.

Je pars en la laissant là sans un regard et sans regret, même pas elle ne prendrait des nouvelles de Naruto alors qu'il est à l'hôpital. Je continue mon chemin en contenant ma colère pour éviter de taper sur un passant innocent. Ça me dégoute de voir des gens qui ne se préoccupent même pas de leurs semblables, ce sont des personnes humaines. En tout cas si Ino a un accident grave ou quelque chose dans le style je n'irais pas la voire. C'est peut être une réaction de gamin mais il y a des choses que je n'accepte pas. Des comportements qui ne sont tout simplement acceptable. Je plains Naruto, pourquoi il est si peu apprécié, il n'a rien fait enfin certes il est un peu naïf, imprévisible mais il est très gentil. J'arrive enfin à l'hôpital et monte les escaliers à toute allure. Arrivé devant la chambre, j'entre; personne n'est là, je dépose le sac dans la salle de bain et m'installe près de Naruto. Je commence à lui parler. Même s'il est inconscient, il m'entendra peut être.

- Tu sais Naruto j'ai fait quelque chose hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai feuilleté quelques pages de ton journal intime, je sais je n'aurais pas dû. Si tu étais conscient tu me diras que si c'est intime c'est personnel et que je n'avais pas à le lire. J'ai découvert quelque chose dedans. Tu es vraiment amoureux d'un homme? Pourquoi je te pose une question, tu ne me répondras pas. Tu es donc amoureux mais je ne sais pas qui sait. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir, tu me le diras un jour hein? J'ai aussi lu la dernière page de ton carnet et tu y parles de moi, que penses tu de moi réellement? Ça aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir. Maintenant je vais te dire ce qui n'allait pas hier, je sais c'est de la triche tu dois te dire puisque tu es inconscient et que tu ne te rappelleras même pas ce que je t'ai dit mais je te fais la promesse que je te le dirais une fois réveillé. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces derniers temps, à ma vie et franchement elle n'est pas terrible. Ouais je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupon. Mais je veux que ça change, je veux avoir une relation un peu plus stable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu sais ce matin j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en te voyant étendu par terre avec le verre que je t'avais apporté la veille mais tu t'étais endormis donc j'ai laissé le comprimé sur la table de nuit mais si j'avais su je t'aurais réveillé pour que tu le prenne et tu ne serait peut être pas dans cet état, je me sens coupable. Je vais rester ici ce soir je vais veiller près de toi. Je n'ai pas de mission donc ça ne me dérange pas et je serais plus rassuré ici que chez moi seul.

Je lui parle et il ne réagit même pas. Ça me rend triste. Son sourire et sa joie de vivre me manque et ça ne fait qu'un jour qu'il n'est plus conscient. Je regarde son visage et le détail. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses cheveux blond cachent son front, ses joues ornées de trois traits de chaque côté me font sourire et puis je passe à sa bouche. Elles ne sourient pas mais elles m'attirent. Que m'arrive-t-il? Quel Est-ce sentiment étrange? Je le regarde et des frissons parcourent mon corps. Je m'approche dangereusement de son visage, doucement, ses lèvres sont si proche des miennes. Mon souffle sur les siennes.

* * *

Naruto: Tu es cruelles?

Moi: MOI! Mais pourquoi ça?

Naruto: Mais tu as vu sur quoi tu nous laisse, c'est monstrueux.

Moi: Mais non c'est pas monstrueux, ça s'appelle le suspens.

Naruto: Mais je veux savoir ce qui se passe moi

Moi: Et bien tu le sera plus tard comme tout le mon

Naruto: ( S'approche et fais ses yeux du genre le chat botté °.°)

Moi: Rhaa j'aime pas quand tu fais ça tu sais que je n'y résiste pas, aller viens je vais te le dire. Mais chut les lecteurs ne doivent pas savoir, pas toute suite.

;-).

Je sais que je vais me répéter mais puis-je avoir quelques reviews. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Je m'approche dangereusement de son visage, doucement, ses lèvres sont si proche des miennes. Mon souffle sur les siennes. _

Mais au même moment la porte s'ouvre et j'ai juste le temps de me séparer de lui. Que Tsunade ouvre la porte. Elle entre dans la chambre, s'approche de lui en me faisant un sourire au passage, elle prend sa tension, sa température et écrit son état de santé sur la feuille de soin du blond et elle repartit aussi tôt. En me demandant si je restais près de lui cette nuit, je lui répondis que oui j'allais passer la nuit avec lui et même les jours suivants s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se réveille Elle me fit apporter un second lit et me donna des jours de congés, je la remercie et puis elle partit quelques minutes plus tard. Je pris la feuille qui se trouvait au pied du lit et regarda. Sa tension était normale mais par contre la température était élevée. Je redépose la feuille et me réinstalle près de Naruto, je touche le front du blond, c'est vrai qu'il est chaud. Je me remis à l'observer, le détailler, le regarder simplement. Mais ma main ne voulait pas rester tranquille et elle accompagna mes yeux pour caresser le visage, je suis ses traits, ses yeux, passant et repassant sur ceux-ci, mes doigts descendent pour aller sur ses joues et continuer leurs caresses dans son cou, juste l'effleurant puis le bout de mes doigts vont vers ses lèvres, celles-ci m'attirent de plus en plus, c'est comme si elles m'envoutaient. Je me lève de la chaise, recommence le même manège qu'il y a quelques minutes avant que Tsunade entre dans la pièce. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui vole un baiser. Ce simple baiser m'électrise, des frissons surviennent sur la totalité de mon corps faisant naitre la chair de poule. Que m'arrive-t-il? Je me sens excité rien qu'a l'idée de toucher son corps, si attirant. C'est la meilleure je suis plus attiré et excité par Naruto que par les femmes avec qui j'ai pu accéder au septième ciel. Suis-je amoureux? Sans le savoir, sans m'en être aperçut et de Naruto qui plus est.

- Naruto pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas? Pourquoi dans la vie ça ne marche pas comme dans les contes Disney, un baiser du prince charmant pour faire sortir une princesse d'un sommeil éternel. Je crois que je viens de découvrir une forte attirance pour toi et maintenant que je m'en aperçoit, il faut que tu sois endormis dans un sommeil profond, dans un lit d'hôpital pour que je m'en rende compte. Le fait de réaliser ça me fait penser que depuis déjà un certain temps je n'ai que toi en tête mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude que j'avais pour toi vis-à-vis du départ de Sasuke, même si ça fait déjà bien cinq ans qu'il est partit. Quand je vais mal je viens te voir pour que tu m'apportes l'amour que je n'ai pas, je me sens bien avec toi, un sentiment de bien être s'envahit en moi quand je suis avec toi. Serais-je capable de te dire tout ça quand tu te réveilleras. Car rien que d'y penser j'ai une boule qui se forme dans mon ventre, serais-je anxieux? Tu dis dans ton journal que tu aimes un homme, si seulement ça pouvait être moi. J'espère que tu me diras qui c'est. En ta présence j'arrive à oublié mais là de te voir ainsi allongé dans un lit d'hôpital je me sens vide, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état?

Je prend sa main et pose ma tête sur son lit et m'endors. C'est le lendemain matin quand je me réveille et Naruto, à ma grande surprise est aussi réveillé et il m'observait.

- Neji, tu es enfin réveillé?

- Hein! Euh oui mais toi tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps?

- Un petit moment déjà.

- Tu aurais dû me réveillé idiot.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveillé j'en avais pas envie.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que je te regardais dormir, dit il en rougissant.

- Tu me regardais dormir? Je suis si intéressant que ça?

- Euh disons que oui et que tu me tiens la main alors puisque je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis resté comme ça et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Ah excuse, dis-je en rougissant et en lâchant sa main.

- Pas grave, c'est pas comme si je trouvais ça désagréable.

- Naruto, je voudrais te poser une question, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

- Non je pense pas vas y.

- J'ai malgré moi vu un carnet sur ton bureau et disons que …

- NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS LU MON JOURNAL

- Ben en fait si.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça Neji?

- Je … si excuse moi.

- J'y crois pas que tu as lu mon journal. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire comme si ça n'existait pas, où alors le garder pour toi, tu n'aurais pas du me le dire.

- Si il fallait car voilà soyons direct qui est l'homme que tu aimes. Tu dis dans ton journal que tu es amoureux d'un homme et je voulais savoir qui c'était. Parce que je dois te dire quelque chose mais avant il faut que tu me dises qui est la personne que tu aimes.

- De quoi tu parles Neji? Je n'aime pas que l'on fouille dans mes affaires et en plus de ça tu me demandes qui j'aime alors que toi tu ne me dis jamais rien quand tu vas pas bien.

- Ne changes pas de sujet, qui est-ce que tu aimes. C'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Mais j'ai quelque chose de plus important à dire, alors s'il te plais laisse moi parler, déjà que je ne sais pas comment le dire.

- Accouches, on va pas y passer la nuit.

- Je me sens …

- Tu te sens quoi?

- Je me sens attiré par toi Naruto, voilà c'est dit. Dis je d'une seule traite.

- PARDON!!!!!!

- M'oblige pas à le répéter Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir entendu.

- JE T'AI DIT QUE JE ME SENTAIS ATTIRE PAR TOI, VOILA T'ES CONTENT?

- Neji, je … je ne sais pas quoi dire

- Je t'ai juste demandé de me dire de quelle personne es-tu amoureux?

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve sur le lit d'hôpital, Naruto par-dessus sur moi et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce doux contact que j'ai rêvé toute le nuit, je l'ai enfin eu. Ses lèvres si douces, si sucrées. Naruto me sors de mes pensées.

- Ça te vas comme réponse?

- Je… oui, dis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

- La personne que j'aime depuis déjà un moment c'est toi, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que tu es un homme qui aime les filles et que tous les soirs tu es avec l'un d'entre elles alors je me suis abstenu et j'ai gardé mon amour pour toi, pour moi.

- Ce que je ne voulais pas te dire c'était que j'en avais marre de vivre cette vie, de « dormir » tous les soirs si je puis dire avec des filles et que je voulais entamer une relation un peu plus stable avec des sentiments partagés.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'allais pas bien hier?

- Oui mais ne parlons pas de moi mais plutôt de toi, comment se fait il que tu soit tombé dans les pommes, que tu sois rester inconscient un peu plus d'un jour et comment se fait il que tu es une température aussi élevée?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne suis pas médecin et c'est bien la première fois que je tombe malade comme ça. Je trouve que c'est une situation bizarre ayant le démon renard en moi je ne devrait pas tomber comme ça.

- Ouais moi aussi je trouve que c'est bizarre.

- Tu étais inquiet?

- Bien sûr idiot qui ne le serait pas? Je me réveille et toi tu es étendu par terre; inconscient. J'ai eu peur en te voyant comme ça. tu crois quoi? Que je suis sans cœur?

- Mais non je ne dis pas que tu es un sans cœur mais il n'y a pas grand monde qui s'inquiète pour moi ou peut être Tsunade, d'ailleurs elle est passée me voir?

- Oui elle est passée.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle dit?

- Qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé pour que tu reste inconscient aussi longtemps surtout que tu n'avais pas fait de missions à hauts risques ces derniers temps.

- Oui, tu peux aller la chercher s'il te plaît?

- Oui si tu veux j'y vais.

- A toute suite Neji.

Je commençais à sortir de la chambre quand notre hokage débarque et se dirige vers Naruto.

- Tsunade!

- Naruto ça va? Tu te sens bien?

- Oui je me sens bien tu veux bien que je rentre chez moi je me sens mieux.

- Tu viens à peine de sortir de tes songes et tu voudrais déjà quitter l'hôpital?

- Oui s'il te plaît Tsunade-baba.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Aller s'il te plaît!

- Attends moi je reviens dans quelques minutes ne t'échappe pas!

- A toute suite, j'attend une réponse positive.

Tsunade quitta la pièce et ferma la porte. Je m'approcha de Naruto.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose? Dit-il.

- Demandes moi!

- C'est vrai?

- De quoi?

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure? Me dit-il en rougissant.

- Je … je vais aller voir ce que fait Tsunade.

- Neji! Ne fuis pas le sujet est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure? Tu étais sérieux?

- Je … oui j'étais très sérieux, je me sens attiré par toi et je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons. Peut être que ça fais un moment mais je ne m'en était pas rendu compte avant. Après je ne sais pas ce que toi tu en penses, je ne sais pas non plus où cela va nous mener mais je sais que j'ai quelque chose qui m'attire comme si tu étais un aimant et moi je serais le métal.

- Neji je suis réellement amoureux de toi depuis un certain temps, je ne sais pas si toi c'est de l'amour ou juste une attirance physique mais si c'est le cas alors s'il te plaît devient amoureux et reviens me voir. Tu l'as dit toi-même tu veux une relation où les sentiments sont partagés et je veux la même chose, donc ne me fait pas souffrir pour rien, réfléchit au calme à tes sentiments et viens me voir le jour si il existe tu as compris ce que tu ressentais à mon égard.

- Je ne peux pas qualifier ça d'amour c'est comme tu le dis de l'attirance physique, mais si c'est le cas apprend moi à t'aimer pour que je puisse tomber amoureux de toi. Et que peut être la relation que je cherche serait avec toi. Je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un, d'un vrai amour alors s'il te plaît apprend moi à aimer, à t'aimer toi.

- Neji! Je ne sais pas comment te faire aimer, j'ai été tellement mal jugé, j'ai perdu le seul qui m'aimait pour moi. J'ai perdu la notion « aimer » pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que je découvre que j'étais amoureux de toi, mais l'amour est un sentiment qui ne s'apprend pas. Comment pourrais je t'apprendre à aimer?

Je ne pu répondre à Naruto, Tsunade venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle s'installa prés de Naruto.

- Je veux bien que tu rentres chez toi mais je veux que quelqu'un vive avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux, tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un?

- Non c'est bon je veux que Neji vienne s'occuper de moi, Iruka n'a pas le temps il travaille, il ne pourra pas veiller sur moi. Met Neji en congé et il viendra pour me surveiller.

- Tu devrais demander à Neji avant de prendre une décision pour lui.(Tsunade se tourne vers moi) tu es d'accord Neji?

- Euh! Oui bien sur je veux bien prendre soin de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette.

- Bon bah c'est parfait alors, tu peux rentrer chez toi Naruto.

- SUPEEEER!!!! Cria-t-il.

Naruto range vite ses affaires, et nous pouvons quitter l'hôpital en toute légalité. Nous nous rendons chez lui, une fois arrivé je dis à Naruto que je vais chercher des affaires chez moi que je reviens dans environ une heure. Il me dit qu'il n'y a aucun souci que je pouvais faire ma vie. Je lui fait comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'il sorte tout seule alors qu'il devra m'attendre.

Je me rend donc chez moi, je prépare un sac et me dirige vers la demeure Hyuuga où vivent mes cousines et mon oncle. Je vais voir mon oncle lui dit que je vais m'absente pour une durée indéterminée, que je reste dans le village chez Naruto et que c'est une mission que l'hokage ma confiée. Il parut surpris et me laissa partir.

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de mon travail, je ne sais pas non plus si vous apprécié ce que je fais. Une review même avec un seul mot ça m'est égal du moment que j'en ai une. ça ne prend pas non plus des heures d'écrire un petit quelques chose.

Moi: Je sais je ne travaille pas assez vite.

Naruto: Tu l'as dit ma jolie

Moi: T'es pas obligé d'en rajouter, je suis assez déprimée comme ça.

Naruto: Toi déprimée, laisse moi rire. (ahahahah!!!!!)

Moi: Je m'en vais puisque c'est ça

Naruto: Attends moiiiiiiiiiii.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis désolé pour mes rares lecteur du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. Mais ne me blâmer pas car j'ai mon bac dans environ un mois et je dois révisé pour pouvoir l'avoir bien sûr. Je vous demande pardon. Pour tout dire, j'ai déjà la suite mais écrit à la main et j'ai la flemme de le taper à l'ordinateur enfin c"est pas drôle de taper quelque chose qu'on a déjà écrit. Si vous vous attendiez à un Lemon ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais dans deux chapitre à peu près. En attendant veuillez patienter. **

**Pour la suite je ne sais pas exactement quand je la posterais peut être dans le mois de Juin si j'ai le temps sinon ce sera pour le mois de Juillet.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 de Un amour partager.**

Il parut surpris et me laissa partir.

Je retourne sur mes pas et vais chez Naruto. Je monte les escaliers et entre sans frapper.

-Naruto t'es où?

- Je suis dans la chambre.

- Ok

Une seule question me trotte dans la tête où vais-je dormir? Naruto n'a qu'une seule chambre et qu'un seul lit. Je vais dormir avec lui comme la dernière fois ou je vais dormir dans le canapé.

- Naruto, je vais dormir où?

- Et bien j'y ai réfléchit, je veux bien que tu dormes avec moi mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle?

- Que tu ne me violes pas

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, rassures toi.

- Je me doute bien, je voulais juste faire de l'humour.

- Ah d'accord.

- C'est vrai que tu m'emmène chez l'Ichiraku ce soir?

- Pour ce soir oui mais les prochaines fois c'est moi qui cuisinerais.

- Je … Tu sais cuisiner?

- Bien sûr que je sais, j'aime ça mais je ne peux pas vraiment exercer puisque pendant les missions, c'est de l'instantané et que nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de cuisiner, la seule chose qu'on souhaite c'est de se reposer quelques minutes.

- Je ne veux pas aller chez l'Ichiraku ce soir, on va faire des courses et tu va me faire voir tes talents culinaire.

- Non pas ce soir Naruto, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je t'ai veillé toute la nuit je suis un peu crever.

- Aller s'il te plaît.

- Bon d'accord je veux bien faire la cuisine mais une fois rentré tu fais le ménage à fond et tu ranges tout ce qui traine.

- Je … D'accord je le ferais.

Nous partons donc faire des courses, je dois dire que Naruto me prend au dépourvu et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire à manger. Je suis crever en plus mais bon j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir. Nous terminons les courses, j'ai pris plein d'ingrédients mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire à manger. Nous rentrons et rangeons les courses. Et je décide de faire un poulet rôti avec des légumes. Je m'occupe de la cuisine tandis que le blond fait le ménage dans les pièces voisines. Je coupe les légumes après avoir mis le poulet au four. Je fais cuire les légumes. Je mets la table, et attend que le poulet finisse de rôtir et ce après un peu plus d'une heure. Le ménage est terminé et nous nous installons à table. Je fais le service.

- Itadakimasu!

- Itadakimasu!

- En tout cas ça m'à l'air très bon, je m'en lèche les babines.

- J'ai tout fait avec amour.

- Je m'en réjouie davantage

- Aller mange au lieu de parler.

- Toute suite chef.

Il commence à manger, mais à ma grande surprise le fait lentement, lui qui d'habitude est un goinfre. Je l'observe sans m'attaquer à ma propre assiette. Je le regarde, il a l'air d'apprécier, un silence confortable s'est installé. Je me met enfin à manger ce qui se trouve dans mon assiette et franchement, je ne dit pas ça pour me vanté mais c'est très bon. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'en pense Naruto.

- Est-ce que tu trouve ça bon?

- Oh que oui, tu cuisines comme un chef, c'est très très très bon.

- Je suis content que tu trouves ça bon.

- Dis Neji je …

- Quoi?

- Je peux t'embrasser? Me dit-il droit dans les yeux avec une teinte rouge sur ses joues.

- Oui si tu le souhaites et puis pour tout dire depuis que tu m'as embrassé à l'hôpital je n'ai qu'une envie, que tu recommences. Dis-je un peu moins rouge que lui.

Il pousse sa chaise en arrière, se lève et vient vers moi. Il s'approche lentement et me vole un baiser et il retourne à sa place. Je suis déçut j'aurais voulu approfondir un peu plus ce magnifique baiser. Ça me frustre. Je continue donc de dîner sans dire un mot, une fois nos assiettes vide nous débarrassons la table, faisons la vaisselle et nous nous installons dans la salle. Il allume la télévision et nous regardons un film. Une fois celui-ci terminé nous allons nous coucher, nous sommes tous deux dans le lit mais aucun de nous n'arrive à dormir.

- Naruto!

- Hm!

- Tu dors?

- Non toujours pas.

- Dis tu as fait exprès tout à l'heure de ne pas approfondir le baiser à table?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai fait exprès.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- Oui je veux que tu me dises pourquoi?

- Je me suis dis que puisque tu es un homme qui a une vie sexuelle très développé. Si tu arrives à faire ceinture pendant quelque temps peut être que tu sera enfin prêt pour avoir une relation durable et qui sait peut être avec moi.

- Tu es un monstre

- Je sais je sais mais tu verras que je n'ai pas tout à fait tort.

Il termine sa phrase avec une petit baiser sur la joue, puis sur la bouche sans approfondir non plus. Il veut me tuer c'est pas possible autrement quoique il n'a pas vraiment tort. Au moins je serais fixé. Si je l'aime si je peux tenir sans aller voir quelqu'un pour passer la nuit. Même s'il n'a pas tort reste quand même frustré.

- Dis, je peux au moins te serrer dans mes bras Naruto?

- Oui ça tu peux le faire mais pas de gestes bizarre.

- Promis!

Je me rapproche de lui et le serre dans mes bras. Je ne tente rien de plus car je ne veux pas qu'il le prenne mal et qu'il me rejette. Je m'endors ainsi lui dans mes bras. Le lendemain il n'est pas encore réveillé et il est toujours dans mes bras. Et quelques instants plus tard ses yeux s'ouvrent.

- Bonjour Naruto!

- Salut Neji, bien dormi?

-Très bien et toi?

- J'ai passé une magnifique nuit, je n'ai pas eu froid. Pas que je m'en plains Neji mais si tu pouvais me lâcher que je puisse aller me préparé

- T'est pas drôle, j'aurais bien voulu rester un petit moment comme ça.

- Et ben ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

- Pour quelqu'un d'amoureux, tu ne le montres pas beaucoup.

- Ça fait mal ce que tu dis Neji. Je ne veux pas commencer à m'attacher, prendre des habitudes qui pourront ne plus être là et me faire souffrir si tu découvre que ce n'est en réalité que de l'attirance physique et que tu ne m'aime pas. Est-ce que tu comprend?

- Je veux bien comprendre , mais si tu ne me montre pas que tu m'aimes comment veux-tu qu'a mon tour je puisse t'aimer?.

- Je ne sais pas Neji, ce que je sais en tout cas c'est que pour le moment tu n'as qu'un envie de sexe alors je refuse de rester dans tes bras si ton envie est trop présente comme en ce moment, dit-il en regardant l'endroit ou se trouve quelque chose d'embarrassant.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire moi je vais prendre ma douche.

Une fois la chose faite, je reviens dans la chambre, Naruto n'est toujours pas là, je prend quelques affaires et attend devant la salle de bain. Il sort tout habillé, j'aurais bien voulu prendre ma douche avec lui. J'entre dans la salle de bain et enlève tout ce qui est encombrant et vais sous la douche, je ne m'y attarde pas plus que ça contrairement à mon habitude. Je m'habille, me coiffe, essayant de démêler mes cheveux. J'y arrive pas si seulement Hinata était là elle m'aurait peigner. Je cesse et me dirige en bas, à ma grande surprise la table est remplit de nourriture. Naruto est assis, je vais vers lui et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

- Neji tes cheveux?

- Quoi?

- Viens je vais aller te les démêler.

- C'est vrai, dis je des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Oui aller viens, t'as vu dans quel état ils sont.

Nous montons donc à l'étage, je m'installe à la chaise de bureau et Naruto se place derrière moi un peigne à la main.

- Ne m'arrache pas le cuir chevelu

- Mais non t'inquiète.

Justement si je m'inquiète mais je n'en dis rien. Naruto me prend une mèche de cheveux qu'il coiffe le bout pour enlever les quelques nœuds qui s'y trouve, une fois ceux si enlever il part de la racine jusqu'aux pointes, puis recommence la même opération avec les autres mèches. Il est quand même doué, avec Hinata j'ai toujours un peu mal mais là pas du tout.

- Je devrais peut être me les faire couper

- Non je te l'interdit

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que moi j'aime tes longs cheveux bruns.

- Vraiment?

- Assurément.

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse de nouveau du bout des lèvres.

- Que crois tu faire exactement là?

- J'embrasse la personnes qui m'a fait retrouvé le sourire.

- J'espère que tu n'embrasse pas toute les personnes qui te font sourire.

- Mais non idiot, je n'embrasse que toi.

- J'espère bien.

- Mais oui si je te le dis.

- Ça me fait bizarre de te voir ici, je suis d'habitude seule pour tout ce qui est des repas ou de dormir, ça me fait vraiment bizarre c'est comme si on était un famille.

- Tu manges toujours tout seul et tu dors aussi tout seul.

- Oui, et si la question que tu te pose pars l'intermédiaire du « tu dors tout seul » est si je suis toujours vierge et bien je le suis, j'attend juste de trouver la bonne personne.

- Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour?

- Si tu appelles amour le fait que je ne ramène jamais des filles chez moi pour le plaisir charnel, rien que pour coucher et bien non je n'ai jamais fais l'amour, ça te pose un problème?

- Non pas du tout après tout tu n'as que dix-huit ans tu as encore du temps.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Neji, je ne suis pas prêt c'est tout j'attend le bon moment. Après si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça c'est ton problème.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi

- Pourtant ça en a tout l'air. Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui? Parce que j'ai pas l'intention de rester ici toute la journée.

- Si on allait s'entrainer cette après midi? Ça te dis?

- Oui pourquoi pas en plus ça fait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas entraîner.

- C'est parti pour un entrainement intensif alors.

Nous n'avons pas manger le midi car nous avions bien petit déjeuner et nous nous sommes réveillé assez tard. Nous voilà donc sur l'un des terrains d'entrainements.

* * *

_Amacky: J'ai eu enfin le courage de poster la suite, je vous explique même pas la motivation qu'il m'a fallut pour l'écrire. _

_Naruto: C'est pas spécialement la de la motivation qu'il t'a fallut c'est juste que tu en avais tellement marre de révisé non stop que tu t'es octroyer une petit pause mais puisque tu ne savais pas quoi faire._

_Amacky : Tais toi donc au lieu de parler, les lecteurs n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça_

_Naruto: De savoir quoi? Que les révisions c'est barbant que tu préférerais courir à poil dans la rue plutôt que de te plonger dans les feuilles de révisions._

_Amacky: Naruto ça suffit!_

_Naruto: Non pas envie. Au et puis au fait il en ai où ton dossier d'art plastique? _

_Amacky: Mais tu vas te taire oui_

_Neji: Ah oui c'est vrai ou en es-tu avec ton dossier d'art pla? _

_Amacky: Ne t'en mêle pas Neji. _

_Neji: C'est quand que tu dois le rendre déjà? _

_Naruto: Jeudi._

_Neji: Intéressant tout ça. _

_Naruto: Tu veux que je demande à Sai pour un petit coup de main?_

_Amacky: (en pleine réflexion à voix haute) Saï, mmh c'est vrai qu'il est doué en art, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Que je suis bête. _

_Naru et Neji: ça on le savait déjà._

_Amacky: Je me parlais à moi même vous ne devriez pas écouter._

_Naruto: Tu parles à vois haute on ne peut qu'écouter._

_Amacky: Ouais c'est ça. Bon je vais retourner à mes révisions snifffff._

_Neji: Pleures pas c'est bientôt le Bac_

_Amacky en mode déprime._


	5. Chapter 5

Je sais je mets du temps à poster. Veuillez m'excusez mes rares lecteurs; je suis vraiment et profondément navrée de vous faire attendre. Je suis la pire des auteurs qui soit mais veuillez me pardonner. S'il le faut je me met à genoux, en fait après réflexion fait non je ne me mettrais pas à genoux. Mes excuses devraient suffire. Encore une fois désolée. Je vous ai dit dans le précédent chapitre que je révisais mon Bac mais malheureusement je ne l'ai pas eu en raison de l'anglais je suis dégoutée mais bon pas grave je me rattraperais l'année prochaine. Enfin maintenant comme promis le chapitre 5.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Un petit résumé: Neji est le personnage principale, il en a marre des coups d'un soir et il décide d'aller voir Naruto, celui-ci lui dit de rester dormir chez lui et bien entendu Neji accepte, il découvre que Naruto tiens un journal intime et ainsi apprend que Naruto aime un homme. Ils dorment tous les deux dans le même lit et le lendemain Neji retrouve Naruto étendu par terre. Inquiet il va à l'hôpital et Neji reste près de lui; Naruto dors depuis une journée et Neji se sent attiré par Naruto de plus en plus et une fois réveillé il lui dit de but en blanc qu'il est attiré par lui. Après cette révélation Naruto l'embrasse. Naruto est autorisée à sortir mais inquiète Tsunade demande que quelqu'un reste près de Naruto, car étant l'hôte du démon renard il ne devrait pas tomber malade. Neji se propose. Ainsi commence leur cohabitation, et les sentiments de Neji s'accentuent de plus en plus. Neji et Naruto sont maintenant sur le point de commencer leur entrainement._

Nous voilà enfin sur le terrain d'entrainement. Naruto commence par les échauffements de base. Pour ne pas se casser quelque chose ou quelque chose dans le genre, je fais de même et une fois fais j'engage un combat entre lui et moi. Nous échangeons quelques coups quand tout à coup Naruto me coupe.

- On dirait de la danse ce que tu fais Neji

- Pardon!

- C'est magnifique, si gracieux, si parfait.

- Oui c'est ça!

- Je t'assure

Puis dans un mouvement rapide Naruto met sa main sur son cœur, et hurle qu'il à mal. Paniqué je me rapproche de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Naruto?

- J'ai mal au cœur Neji, me dit-il dans un souffle court.

- Mais qu'est qu'il y a?

- J'ai mal ça me pince, je … je… fais quelque chose Neji

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir je le prends dans mes bras. Essayant de calmer son état de panique, je l'embrasse sur les lèvres et l'allonge sur le sol. Je m'apprête à partir chercher Tsunade, mais il m'en empêche m'attrapant le poignet.

- Reste je t'en pris Neji, je vais mieux. Je ne veux pas rester seul je veux être avec toi. En déposant tes lèvres sur les miennes mon mal s'est envolé. Je … s'il te plaît reste avec moi.

- Mais je serais revenu Naruto.

- Je sais mais reste près de moi Neji.

- Oui d'accord je reste mais une fois que tu te seras remis on va voir Tsunade.

Une faible son et un mouvement de tête me font comprendre qu'il ai d'accord. Il tire sur ma main pour que je m'allonge près de lui. Cet élan de tendresse me fait le regarder droit dans les yeux et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres avant de m'étendre près de lui. Naruto tourne la tête vers moi.

- Je pense Neji que je pourrais le faire avec toi.

- Faire quoi avec moi?

- Échanger un moment de tendresse, de relation charnelle, faire l'amour avec toi. Je me sens bien avec toi, dans tes bras, tes sourires me réchauffent et je me sens protéger par ton unique présence à mes côtés. Alors je suis près mais je ne le ferais pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce que j'attends et que ce soit sincère.

Il était près à faire l'amour avec moi, ses paroles me rendirent anxieux. Je ne l'avais jamais fais avec un autre homme et d'abord que voulait-t-il entendre?

Je me sentais confus, en génie que j'étais je ne trouvais pas ce que Naruto attendait de moi. C'était trop abstrait, pour me mettre sur une piste je lui demande.

- Que veux tu entendre?

- C'est un secret, tu saura quand tu l'aura dit et moi aussi.

- Vraiment?

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Ça va mieux Naruto?

- Mmh ça va un peu mieux.

- Tu veux reprendre l'entrainement ou rentrer?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, je veux rester allongé auprès de toi.

Après avoir dit ça Naruto se lova contre mon torse et mes mains allèrent l'entourer. Il leva la tête vers moi et je déposa une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes demandant passage avec ma langue. Naruto accepta à ma grande surprise, s'ensuit une danse entre nos deux langues, un ballet royale jusqu'à que l'air nous manque et arrêta ce somptueux baiser. Naruto était devenu couleur tomate et je devait être dans le même état. Je n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon aussi langoureusement que ça rien que l'idée me répugnait mais depuis l'accident de Naruto, je me sens bien auprès de lui, je veux faire plus que l'embrasser je veux lui faire l'amour. Je veux qu'il soit mien. Serais-je tomber amoureux? Tomber sous son charme? Est-ce possible? Je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose de semblable dans le passé. Je pense savoir se qu'attend Naruto, il veut entendre trois mots qui changeront peut être sa vie. Mais en serais-je capable, puis-je vraiment dire « je t'aime », je ne l'ai jamais fais. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça. Le fait de penser me donne le tournis. Je propose à Naruto de rentrer que je ne me sens pas très bien et il accepte. Tout en s'inquiétant pour moi.

- Tu vas pas bien Neji?

- Si j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

- Ouf! Tu prendras un cachet en arrivant à la maison.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter tu ne crois pas, tu t'es évanouie, tout à l'heure tu avais mal au cœur.

- A qui la faute? Me dit il d'un ton détaché parlant plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

- Que veux tu dire par là?

- Non rien laisse tomber me dit-il en s'éloignant, je le rattrape, pris son poignet pour qu'il me fasse face, ses yeux étaient humides et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Que t'arrive-t-il?

- Rien Neji laisse moi s'il te plaît.

- Non je ne te laisserais pas lui dis-je en l'étreignant et en déposant une nouvelle fois encore mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Laisse moi s'il te plaît

- Non Naruto je ne veux pas te laisser. Je suis désolé de te faire pleurer, de faire pleurer celui que j'aime. Naruto je t'aime, je t'aime réellement. Je veux que tu sois mien. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Je venais de dire pour la première fois de ma vie je t'aime à quelqu'un sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais.

- Je … je … Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais Neji, c'est vrai? Tu es sincère? Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout Neji.

- Je viens de dire je t'aime, oui je viens de te dire je t'aime. C'est sorti tout seul. Mais Naruto je t'aime énormément.

Il me saute au cou et je pense que ses larmes ont cessées de couler. Serait-ce grâce à moi? Certainement. Je ne sais pas comment ces mots ont pu sortir mais je suis heureux. Je ne pensais même pas que je les dirais un jour. Je ne pensais pas que la première personne qui entendrais ces mots était Naruto. Mais je le pense réellement, je l'aime. Peut être que c'est avec lui que ma relation durable débutera.

À suivre! 

_**Je sais, je sais ce chapitre n'est pas long mais je voulais le finir sur ça, le lemon arrive, il arrive ne vous inquiétez pas, il est même déjà écrit et oui. Vous n'allez pas attendre longtemps. Enfin si le temps pour moi de le taper, ce qui ne se fera pas avant deux semaine car je pars en vacances, désolé de vous avoir dit poster ce chapitre au mois Juillet ce que je n'ai pas fait veuillez recevoir mes plus humbles excuses, de vous avoir fais attendre cher lecteurs. Même si je doute que vous soyez des milliers. Enfin voilà voilà. Encore milles excuses de vous avoir fait attendre. **_

_**Aller je vous laisse une petite préview pour vous mettre en haleine: **_

_**« - Fermes les yeux. **_

_**Tout son corps frémit quand il soupire, faisant ce que je lui demande.**_

_**Ses mains se font plus insistantes, et je niche mon front dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. »**_

Neji: T'as raté ton Bac?

Amacky: Tiens toi plus à la page Neji ça fais déjà un mois et demi que j'ai eu les résultats

Neji: Ah oui c'est vrai puisque la rentré et dans un peu plus de deux semaines.

Amacky: ça je le savais déjà n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Naruto: Ahahahahaha!

Amacky: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Naruto: La rentrée dans deux semaines, dans la même lycée pour une seconde terminale. (explose une nouvelle fois de rire)

Amacky: Puisque c'est ça je m'en vais! (pars pleurer dans son coin toute seule).

Naruto: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'être aussi susceptible aujourd'hui

Neji: Va savoir en attendant j'espère que les reviews vont affluer pour ce chapitre. Ça lui remontera le morale. ^.^

Petite info, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction avec comme personnage principal Naruto, plus longue que celle que j'ai déjà publié, je ne sais pas quand je posterais mais j'espère que ce sera pour bientôt.

Merci à mes chers lecteurs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vous pouvez me blâmer, je suis vraiment désolée, je manque à tous mes devoirs d'auteur de fic, vraiment, je vous dis écrire la suite dans deux semaine et c'est plus d'un mois après que je le fais. J'ai honte de moi. Et surtout du temps que je met à écrire, ça m'énerve. Je suis vraiment vraiment horrible. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner? Dites le moi j'essayerai de le faire. Bon par contre si c'est poster la suite pour un bonus , ça va être dur puisque je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Mais rassurez vous le lemon est là. Il débute le chapitre ;-). Alors ne soyez pas méchant. Bon pour tout vous dire c'est le premier lemon que j'ai écrit donc si vous ne le trouver pas terrible faut me le dire, je ne mange pas vous inquiétez pas. ^.^ Bon j'espère que j'aurais plus de reviews que d'habitude. Je sais que vous aller peut être penser qu'un auteur n'étant pas régulier dans ses publications ne mérite pas de review. Mais quand même de temps en temps une petite review ça fait plaisir et surtout ça nous donne envie de poster la suite. Parce que franchement la je me dis que ce que je fais c'est de la merde et que ça ne mérite pas d'être lu. Mais j'espère quand même que mes histoires plaisent alors je continue de poster inlassablement. Mais bons au bout d'un moment je vais finir par déprimé. (Quoique la dépression c'est pas trop mon truc.) Enfin arrêtons avec ces bavardages incessants. Vous n'êtes pas là pour lire les coup de gueule de l'auteur mais bel et bien pour lire la suite d'**__**Un amour partager**__**. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Avant de commencer je tiens à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement (non en fait pas malheureusement car je ne les auraient pas fait aussi sublimes.) Merci à notre très cher mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. ^.^ merci de nous faire tant rêver grâce à ton univers. **_

_**Bon pour commencer un petit résumé de ma très chère histoire qui se trouve être la première que j'ai écrite et oui je tiens à le préciser.**_

_**Bon alors pour faire rapide: Neji narrateur de cette fic, en a marre des coups d'un soir, il décide de passer voir un de ses amis qui se trouve être Naruto ce soir là. Il va chez lui, découvre dans le journal intime de celui-ci qu'il aime un garçon. Neji dort chez le blond et au réveil il découvre Naruto étendu sur le sol. Inquiet il l'emmène à l'hôpital. Tsunade trouve que ce n'est pas normal que Naruto tombe comme ça et décide qu'il ne doit pas rester seul. Neji se propose pour vivre chez le blond le temps qu'il aille mieux. Un lien se crée entre les deux personnages. Neji se sent attiré par Naruto et celui-ci lui avoue ses sentiments. Mais Naruto n'attend qu'un chose que Neji lui dise les trois mots qui feront basculer leur relation, en une relation plus qu'amoureuse et devienne enfin charnelle. **_

_**Ainsi dans le chapitre précédent Neji en voyant la détresse de son ami dit « je t'aime » sans réfléchir. Et enfin début le chapitre 6 d'**__**Un amour partager**_

_**Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs fous de Yaoi.**_

_***Chapitre pour public averti lemon.***_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapitre 6_

_Nous retournons chez lui, nous déchaussons. Nous allons dans le salon, Naruto prend place dans un fauteuil. _

_*Lemon* ;-p_

_Je viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux, je deviens soudain très conscient de son corps pressé contre le mien, de ses bras qui m'encerclent pour m'empêcher de tomber. Ses mains se nouaient autour de ma taille. Je défis le bouton du haut de sa chemise. Je change ma position la trouvant très peu pratique et je me mis à cheval sur ses cuisses. Ses mains se déplaçaient pour me tenir un peu plus bas. J'écarquille les yeux, me mis à rougir, de un pour la position et de deux je ne pensais pas que Naruto réagirait de cette manière. Je me penche, mes doigts passent derrière son cou, et je repousse le col avec mes lèvres pour aller les poser sur ce qui est apparemment l'un de ses point sensible puisqu'il gémit et sa respiration devint soudain beaucoup plus lente qu'auparavant. Je recommence encore, ajoutant en plus ma langue et m'installant plus confortablement. Sa main descendis le long de mon dos dessinant une ligne le long de ma colonne vertébrale ce qui ne me déplais pas. Il prend l'initiative de soulever mon t-shirt et me caresse très lentement sa main déclenche un long frémissement sur ma peau, je me penche de nouveau sur lui, laissant mes longs cheveux balayer sa poitrine. De la langue j'effleurais son torse mais il ne réagit pas enfin il doit être un peu tendu, je m'acharne un peu plus puis il gémit, je dois de nouveau avoir trouver un point sensible de son corps meurtri de mes caresses. Mon souffle et mes lèvres caressent son cou tandis que je remonte lentement vers son oreille avec de petits baisers, je m'écarte et sous mon t-shirt, ses mains suivent la courbes de mes hanches avec une insistance prononcée. Je suis heureux qu'il fasse presque nuit, que tout soit calme. Qu'il fasse chaud. Ses yeux sont plein d'un excitation impatiente. Je me penche de nouveau, je passe mes cheveux sur son visage et murmure à son oreille._

_- Fermes les yeux._

_Tout son corps frémit quand il soupire, faisant ce que je lui demande. Ses mains se font plus insistantes, et je niche mon front dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. Les yeux fermés, je cherches les boutons de sa chemise savourant le sentiment d'attente tandis qu'ils lâchaient l'un après l'autre. Je triomphe du dernier. Il me lâche et se tortille pour la retirer. Je penche de nouveau la tête et mordille le lobe de son oreille. Il continue ses recherches pour trouver mes points sensibles. Je trouve qu'il est drôlement doué pour une première fois. Ses mains brûlants contre mon dos, je frissonne. Avec un geste vif, il attrape ma tête et la tire vers la sienne. Ses lèvres se font impérieuses. Un gémissement sourd exige que je lui réponde. L'une de ses mains est enfouie dans mes cheveux, m'empêchant de bouger tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue explore ma bouche. Ses mouvements deviennent plus agressifs sondé d'impatience, je le repousse, il m'entraine avec lui en arrière et se cogne contre le dossier du fauteuil ce qui me fait rire. Vexé il souhaite s'arrêter mais je l'en empêche en scellant nos lèvres et en l'emmenant dans la chambre, je reprend le contrôle, je l'assoit puis le pousse en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge, je scelle une nouvelle fois mes lèvres aux siennes. Nous reprenons notre souffle et ma langue descend plus bas sur son corps, d'abord dans son cou puis m'arrête sur l'une des deux perles de chairs ornant son torse, la suçotant, la léchant, ce qui le fait gémir, puis je m'attaque à la seconde, répétant la même chose, durcissant au maximum ces deux boules de chaires roses. Nous sommes tous deux de plus en plus serrer dans nos pantalons, alors j'entreprend de retiré le siens puis le miens. Une fois fait je continue l'examen de son corps, j'arrive enfin à son boxer dans lequel se trouve quelque chose d'extrêmement durcis pas le plaisir, j'enlève le dernier bout de tissus recouvrant son corps et prend de ma main son sex lever le faisant gémir un nouvelle fois mais plus longuement que les précédentes. Je commence des vas et viens avec ma main sur celui-ci et y ajoute ma bouche, lui prodiguant un plaisir non feint, il s'agrippe au draps, fermes les yeux et retiens tant bien que mal des râles de plaisir. J'accélère mes va et viens_

_- Neji, je vais … _

_Je retire ma bouche avant qu'il n'éjacule. Je retourne m'emparer de ses lèvres et lui tend deux de mes doigts, qu'il lèche avidement. Puis je retourne vers son intimité chaude et lèche l'entrée de son antre, puis une fois l'anneau de chair légèrement détendu je met un premier doigt à l'intérieur préparant mon amant pour qu'il me reçoive. Faisant des va et viens avec celui-ci, ajoutant un second doigts procurant du plaisir à Naruto et touchant enfin ce point si sensible en lui le faisant hurler mon prénom. Une troisième doigt vint à la rencontre des deux premier je continue de masser son intimité. Quand n'en pouvant plus Naruto pris la parole entre deux gémissements._

_- Prend moi Neji._

_J'enlève mes doigts de son intimité et vais l'embrasser en le pénétrant lentement en même temps. Des larmes de douleurs vint orner le visage de mon ami et les sèche de ma main en lui demandant s'il veut que j'arrête. Me répondant par la négative j'essaye d'habituer son corps à cette intrusion peu commune. Puis une fois que son anneau de chair s'habitue, je commence de très lent va et viens habituant toujours un peu plus Naruto à cette situation, mais très vite je ne tint plus. Dans cette entre si chaude, si serrée et j'accélère mes va et viens touchant à plusieurs reprise la prostate de mon amant le faisant gémir autant qu'il le pouvait. Je me déhanchait en lui violement, brutalement mais Naruto prenait du plaisir et c'était réciproque pour moi quand je sentis Naruto se contracter nous jouissons ensemble, moi me déversant en lui et lui se déversant sur nos deux torses. Je me retire de mon blond et m'effondre à ses côtés. Reprenant lentement notre respiration habituel, je le regarde sur le côté. Puis à son tour il se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse. Je dois bien avouer que pour une première fois Naruto est drôlement doué._

_- ça va demandais-je_

_- Oui ça va! _

_- Tu regrettes pas? _

_- Pas le moins du monde et toi? _

_- Non je ne regrettes vraiment pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi ce soir et dans cette chambre, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait l'amour à celui que j'aime. Lui dis-je. _

_- Je t'aime Neji. _

_- Moi aussi. _

_Il se rapprocha de moi et se lova dans mes bras pour partir dans les bras de Morphée très vite rejoint par moi._

_*Fin du lemon* _

_**A suivre! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bon bah voilà le lemon que vous attendiez tous enfin c'était plutôt moi qui voulais le poster avec impatience. Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas long même pas du tout long, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est le blabla qui prend de la place. Au départ je voulais faire un seul chapitre pour le précédent et celui là mais je me suis dit que le lemon méritait un chapitre seul puisque c'était mon premier.**_

_**Maintenant je n'attend que vos réactions et surtout si vous aimez ce petit lemon? **_

_**Je peux vous dire que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire celui là, de un pour faire plaisir à mes lecteurs et surtout pour moi-même. Premier lemon don excitation de faire quelque chose de parfait. **_

_**Enfin voilà la suite que vous avez tous attendu. **_

_**Merci d'avoir patienter et surtout merci de ne pas m'avoie engueuler pour mon retard. **_

_**Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il y un petit moment j'ai découvert des fic sur Naruto et aussi Harry Potter, un site ou les auteurs sont vraiment très douées. Le site c'est: Yasha no naruto, désolé de ne pas mettre l'adresse mais cela ne marche pas aller savoir pouquoi ^.^  
**_

_**Voilà aller y faire un tour vous aller voir les fics sont géniales. **_

_**Bisous à vous mes chers lecteurs **_

_**Amacky.**_


End file.
